Parallel Dimension: Wreck It Ralph
by bluefalcon13
Summary: An alternate ending to Wreck It Ralph


**What if Ralph didn't went to diet cola mountain to make a beacon? What if Vanellope was stuck? This is what this fan fiction is all about**

**A/N: So after my 6th time watching Wreck-It-Ralph, I couldn't take my mind off the possibilities the story could've ended with. OBVIOUSLY, i love their character design, Vanellope's unique candy looks were genius and her characteristics is very very adorable. While Ralph is very kind, strong and dumb with a tinge of short temper. Well, a friend of mine ended up inspiring me to write this, and i want to continue using their original plot, bending it a bit and make it more interesting... So in order to understand it, you might want to watch wreck it ralph first which you most probably already have.**

**I hope you guys have fun reading it! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 1: Separation.

"It's okay Ralph... Go on without me..." Vanellope broke out her worries to whom she cared most, the only friend she could count on. Her face evolved into a pale pitiful one, her emerald outlined tawny brown eyes dilated with fear and hopelessness.

Ralph held her tightly against his chest, embracing her with great grief as trails of tear cascaded down his puffy eyes, dripping down to Vanellope's viridian green jacket.

Sergant Calhoun grinned as she saw Vanellope's act as a strong, respectful soldier who would couragely sacrifice herself for the sake of others. "Come on, we have to blow this entrance before they start to wreck other games better than Ralph could!" Tamora exclaimed. Trying to make her best last impression Vanellope lifted her heavy cheeks, turning her bright red lips into a minute smile. Her eyes started to swell, her nose was bright red, both her hands were flat onto the unknown field that refused to let her pass.

Felix took off his hat and held it in front of his chest, he angled his head down as he got closer to vanellope. He patted her back with his left hand and exhaled a deep breath. His face left traces of confusion behind curtains of depression as he thought of what he should say. Tamora cut the moment of silence, when she was out of bullets "Damn It!" she exploded in anger.

She saw Vanellope's face, causing her facial muscles to relax and feels of pity clouded her mind, reminding her of her past. She crouched and supported her torso up with her elbows on her knees, looked up to Vanellope and handed her what appears to be a short sword. As Vanellope grabbed it, Tamora tried to cheer her up "You did good kid... This is a saber knife, the only knife able to slay a cybug, it has firewall on its edges. Good luck kid, you'll need it". Tamora stood up as she shoved Felix away from her, towards the Central Game Station, leaving Ralph and Vanellope some space. Gradually Vanellope started falling down to her knees in despair as she saw Felix and Tamora, walking backwards slowly, abandoning her to her grave.

Ralph couldn't do anything than pityfully look down to Vanellope's face which soon were burried under her small hands. Deciding to stall and search for a solution, he ran into the game, bashing each cybug on the rainbow bridge as he searched for a possibility for her escape, yet to no avail. He clutched his hands up in the air and let gravity helped its way down to the ground as he found himself frustrated, being unable to change what was about to happen.

He heard Tamora's raspy voice echoing "Face it Ralph! You can't do anything about it! It's now or never! Move now or be left behind civilian!" Usually, in a state of turmoil, Ralph could not think properly and all he did was wreck things. Yet this time was different, he exhaled a long horrid sigh while he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Having thought of her escape was impossible, he thought to himself 'How am i going to tell her that i can't? Am I really going to let Turbo delete my best friend? It's all my fault! I should've forced my way to the finish line for Vanellope when i had the chance'

Just as he was started feeling guilty, Vanellope hugged his legs, almost reaching his knee. As soon as he felt the grip on his calf, she mumbled "You seem more worried than I am... It's alright Ralph... I'll always be with you... in here" She pointed to his chest. Ralph kneeled down, while taking out the medal Vanellope gave him. With his eyes both half opened, he struggled to hang the medal he most appreciate through her head with his freakishly big hands. Finally, his hands released the medal and gave her one last hug, his huge arms enveloped Vanellope as he whispered to her soft ears "You're my hero."

Not having the chance to reply, Vanellope burst into tears as a couple of cybugs swiftly plundered her from Ralph's loose grip. Similarly as when she was hung onto a branch when Ralph broke her car, she shouted and gambled for his return. She swung her hands, trying to reach what seemed to be a mile away, her hope and trust for Ralph. In a matter of seconds, Ralph was running out the wire, leaving trails of sparkling square shaped cerulian tears on the ground. He ran as fast as he could, his heavy legs started to give in to the neverending fatigue, causing it to slow dowm albeit so slightly. Although far from the exit of the cable, he denied to look back at his greatest fear, the lost of his one true friend.

Time elapsed as he made escape towards the Game Central Station. Ralph's face was wet with tears, he burried his hands on his face with unbrarable regret when he heard a familiar glitching shriek for help. 'Vanellope!' He tried to shout yet all he did was imagined he did in his mind. Tamora shook her head in disappointment and threw the grenade she set to detonate.

The three of them ran into the station with everyone looked to the entrance of Sugar Rush. Ralph's face shown the hidden truth that everyone had feared in an obvious sigh. 'How can I ever live with myself?' the thought couldn't leave his head. "Ralph, there was nothing you could do! It was too late! Get a hold of yourself soldier!" Tamora shouted at him accompanied by a swift smack on his head.

Ralph ignored her as he stood there paralysed, with a dumbfounded look on his face. Preoccupied with a tantalising imagination lingering in his small mind, he started to lose poignancy. His back was arched up with both hands dangling down his broad enormous shoulders. Ralph sniffled as his brain started to digest what had happened.

Felix loomed towards the griefing giant in a retarding motion, trying to comfort his gamemate. A slight tap on Ralph's back let free the gates of sorrow, unending drops of pixelated tears dripped onto the floor. "RALPH!" He heard from a distance, he thought that it was just a mere hallucination but the looks on people's face told me otherwise.

Hopes rushed into his mind, making him rise up on his feet when a sudden loud explosion was heard. "No..." Ralph mumbled, pausing his movement towards the entrance of Sugar Rush when he realize it had rumbled into a pile of metallic copper wires, blocking the tunnel.


End file.
